Harry Potter and the Next Generation
by Kennedy Potter
Summary: Lily Potter, not Harry's mother...his daughter enters her first year at Hogwarts and finds obstacles Slytherins, friends, and much more.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Next generation

"Bye Lily" her father called, waving his hand. She was Daddy's little Princess. Her father had named her after his mother, who was murdered by a dark wizard called 'Lord Voldemort'. Lily had the mesmorizing green eyes, and dark hair. Her other brothers and sister are at Hogwarts, and had already found their compartment. Nervous tears streamed how her cheeks, she thought she was ready for this. She ran to the nearest window.

"DADDY!" she screamed, pushing herself up on her tipsy-toes to view her parents. "I'm scared!"

"Honey, it's OK! It's fine. Don't worry!" her father said, smiling calmly at her.

"No it's not!!" Lily was completely in tears, full break down mode.

"Baby," he walked up to the window "it will be fine."

Then out of no where came one of Harry's old school mates, Draco Malfoy.

"Ah. Potter, I see your young daughter looks exactly like you" he looked at her, and smiled.

"Yes, Draco, she does." Harry knew he had changed, but still smelt a flitch of arrogance.

"My young daughter is going into Hogwarts this year, her other sibling is there 3rd year. Was sorted into Slytherin of course. This one is much different than I though she would be...she has many Slytherin chararistics" he was sporting his fathers old favorite cane. "I told her not to cause too much trouble this year. Well Potter, must be off. I don't want to keep the miss waiting."

He slowly walked off, leaving Harry and Lily once more alone.

"Dearest, you will be fine. Mummy told me to tell you that if you go to Hogwarts, and be a good girl you'll get a kitty-cat."

"REALLY?" her heart soared. "I'll do it!" she kissed her father, and then the train slowly was off.

She walked down the hallway, her trunk behind her. She came to a barrier, 4 big shouldered Slytherins.

"Heh. A Potter" said, the biggest one. "Quite scrawny, and tiny."

Lily was scared, not three minutes of traveling down a hallway and she was ambushed by some scary looking Slytherins.

"May I please go?" She said, quite politely.

"No, of course not." said the smallest, yet still large one. They were all boys, which worsened the factor. "Your father is scum, a stupid half-blood scum." he pushed her down to the ground. "I'm warning you, your siblings have cause too much trouble."

"Leave her alone!" came a tiny voice behind Lily, a red haired girl about the size of Lily defended her.

"A Weasley perhaps?" one of them jeered.

" Perhaps." the girl said, she was trunk less. She had just came out of a compartment across from where she was.

"Well, remember Potter- Weasley...you have been warned" with that, they walked off. Back to where they came from.

"Don't worry about them, I saw them picking on an older student a couple minutes ago. Come with me to my compartment, we can talk!" she smiled, rolling Lily's trunk into the compartment. "I saw you over the summer at the Burrow remember?"

"O yes, you were the one sitting on Uncle Ronnie's lap?" Lily said, shutting the compartment door.

"Yep" she smiled.

"He is such a laugh" Lily continued. "when just him would come to our house, he would tell me story's of when daddy and him were children, and of course Aunt Hermione

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" said the young Weasley whose name was Lunille. Her name was a combination of 'Luna', and 'Neville'. Whom both were considered heroes in her parents eyes. She preferred to be called 'Linny'. "I suspect Gryffindor for the both of us."

"I do too, my whole family and yours are in Gryffindor." she smiled. Lily's hair was just below her shoulders, perfectly straight.

"Lillers." came a voice. Lilly automatically knew who it was.

"Roseeee" she got up, and ran to her. She gave her the biggest bear hug she could, and stood back. "I'm finally at Hogwarts."

"I haven't seen you for a while tike. I see you've seen my sister, well of course you have she was at the Burrow with you." Rose smiled, and walked over to her sister.

"How ya doing Linny?" she asked, "you look frightened"

"She is." Lily turned around to face Rose. "I was walking trying to find a compartment, and these four big Slytherins started picking on me and she came to take up for me. Then they told us to watch out, our siblings have caused too much trouble."

"Was one of them blond haired?" she said, looking at Linny and Lily. "Looked to be about a 4th year?"

Linny shook her head, signaling a 'yes'.

"That's a Malfoy. He's trouble." she said, pushing her hair behind her ears. " Well, I must be off. Bye Lillers, and Linny" Rose walked out of the compartment, taking great care to shut the door. Linny was smiling, apparently thinking of something to do.

"What would happen if we tried doing spells in here?" Linny said to Lilly.

"Nothing. I know some...simple ones of course. Nothing that fancy. Daddy taught me!" Lily took out her wand, and cleared her throat. "Sensyoc"

A puppy came out of the end of her wand, and ran out the window.

"It's not real, just an illusion...lets see yours" she smiled.

Linny took out her wand, "Shellseasy" out of then end of her wand flew two sea-shelled necklace and landed on the two girls laps.

"Friendship necklaces." Linny smiled, her blue eyes were frightened anymore.

"O thank you Lunelle" Lily smiled.

"Call me Linny" Linny didn't like being called Linelle, she found it a weird name...her parents thought it was beautiful.

"OK, Linny" Lily was happy, she had found her first friend. She previously knew the girl, but never actually approached her.

A Ravenclaw older student jerked opene the door.

"What are you two doing without your robes?Well, get them on immediatly" the girl left, immediatly Lily, and Linny got their cloaks out of their trunks and threw them over their self. Silently the train lurched, and stopped.

"We should leave our stuff on the train, they'll come for it." Linny said, and both of them stowed their wands in the pocket of their cloaks.

Lily opened the door across the hall, and climbed out accompanied by Lily.

"O, you must be Lily...and you Lunille!" Hagrid said, older but still standing strong. "I taught here when your parents were your size and age. Now their children are here, wonderful."

"Call me Linny" Linny smiled.

"Ok, Miss Linny." he said, his usual old smile once more on his face "FIRST YEARS, THIS WAY!"


	2. The Beginning

"I will take them from here Hagrid." a young voice came from a step. It was not Professor McGonagall, it was a much younger person. A blond haired, green eyed teacher was tapping her fingers.

"Hello class, I am Professor Windymell" she smiled, and adjusted her cloak. " I will not only be the one to first introduce you to your older students, but one of your future professors."

Smiling, she signaled for the little 1st years to come farther up on the steps.

"Now, they are four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Brave, go to Gryffindor. Cunning go to Slytherin. Intelligent go to Ravenclaw. Pure at heart go to Hufflepuff. I'm sure some of you already know where you think you will be going, well anyway lets get going. Follow me."

All the scared first year filed into the large Great Hall. Professor Windymell put a stool in the middle of the Great Hall, and took out a great long scroll.

"Now, I will call your name out, you come out of the crowd and shove this hat on your head. When your house is called out, you will walk to the designated house table." she took a breath.

"Applebaum, Ariel" a medium height girl came out of the crowd. "Gryffindor!" the girl jollily ran to the Gryffindor table.

They had gone through the whole list when finally they came to the 'L's.

"Longbottom, Autum" A blond haired girl stepped out of the crowd. Lily had also saw her once at the Burrow, her parents were Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. "Gryffindor"

"Malfoy, Scarlet" a bleach blond girl stepped out the crowd silently making her way to the stool. "Slytherin"

The girl smiled, and walked to the table.

"Molin, Kyle" the boy was quickly sorted in Hufflepuff.

"Negory, Scott" Scott sorted in Ravenclaw.

"Potter, Lily" whispers ran throughout the hall. Lily quickly gathered herself and walked up to the Sorting Hat. "Like your father, you are. Different than your brothers and sisters...braver, smarter. Where shall I put you? GRYFFINDOR"

Lilly excitedly whipped off the hat, and ran back to her seat. She was across from Autum, who smiled at her.

"Weasley, Lunille" again small whispers rippled throughout the hall...those of which followed Autum, and Lily. "Gryffindor"

" Yes!" Linny said, once in her seat. "I'm starving"

When the feast finally started the ghosts from each house swooped down upon them, sending shivering up some students spine. Lily jumped when Nearly-Headless Nick showed the meaning of his name.

He smiled, and sped off.

"Terrible, just terrible" Linny said to Lily.

"But I just don't understand, I should have been in Ravenclaw...well that's what my mother told me." Came a airy voice across the table.

"Aha!" Linny smiled "Autum! How are you doing?"

"Fine. Just confused, why I wasn't put in Ravenclaw"

"Because you're brave, and smart." Lily piped in.

"True" she smiled."Us three are in one dorm you know."

"Really?" Linny inquired.

"Yea, I was told to notify you...your owl was lost in parcel I guess. The owls didn't come back, so they're guessing that you didn't get the notice" she smiled.

"1st years, please follow your prefects back up to the dormitories" came an old voice. It was Pro. McGonnagall.

Lily, Linny and Autum got up together from the table they followed the prefect to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"The password is Pixie Dust" the prefect told the little first years who curiously looked at the door. The door swung open, revealing a room decorated burgundy and gold dressings. Lily stood in awe at the decorations.

"The girls, your dorms are in that staircase" the female prefect pointed the staircase. She directed the boys, and told them to go.

The girls ran to their dormitories, looking at the tags beside the door which said which dorm was there.

"Theres ours!" Autum pointed, the three girls ran down to their dorm. Linny threw opened the door, and ran inside. Lily looked at her trunk...it was directly under a sitting window.

"Yes!" she said, running over to it. Lily had always enjoyed sitting windows, the way she could sit and not have anyone bother her. Just stare up at the stars, twinkling in the sky. Lily climbed up on her bed, and stared up through the window. It was a little high up, but she could pull herself up there. Before she had left, her mother refused to buy her a pet she said 'If you're good...maybe a cat.' She had always wanted an owl, even small one.

"What are you doing, Lily?" Linny said, crawling up on her bed. Autum was putting away her sweater, and then she came over to Lily's bed. "Isn't it weird that only us are in this dormitory? We even have a connected bathroom with some 3 year girls. I mean usually there four or five to a dorm. We have 3!"

"Most likely because of the fact that there are less 1st year girls this year?" Autum inquired.

"Hey, Lily. Did your father give you his invisibility cloak?" Linny said.

"Yes! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but yes. Only because I made him promise" she smiled. Jumping off her bed, she landed on the floor next to her trunk. Lily unclasped the locks on her trunk and wrenched it open,

"Aha!" she said, taking it out "here it is"

"That could come in handy you know!" Autum laughed.

"Darn right it could!" Linny she got this mischievous glint in her eyes "tonight...once everyone's asleep. Just to explore, come one"

"Linny..." Lily mumbled, "fine,but I don't want to get in trouble."

"Yay!" Autum cheered.

"You know you, you guys" she started laughing. "OK, we go down to the common room at 12, that leaves us about 10 minutes" Lily smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna go read" Autum said, climbing off the bed. Linny followed Autum, and sat on her bed. Probably talking about what they were going to do once under the cloak. There was one thing that Lily's father was worried about, wondering if she was a parseltongue. She had never talked to a snake, or rather had never saw one. Lily looked at Autum, and Linny. Quickly she pulled herself up to the sitting window, and put her ear to the glass. She could hear something, crying. It was not a person, it sounded like an animal. Lily unlatched the french windows and opened them. She poked her head out, and saw a baby owl by itself.

"Aw." she said, crawling half-way out the window. "Come here!"

The two other girls across the bed ran over to Lily, "What is it?" Autum wondered.

"A baby owl!" Lily called back.

"Cutttteeee!" Linny called. Lily stretched out her arm, and scooped the baby owl up in her arm. She climbed back into the window seat, and shut and locked the window.

"We have 5 minutes, now lets name this little guy." she smiled, petting its beak. "I'm naming it...hm... Raven"

"Thats cute!" Autum mumbled. "It's time to go, put it somewhere."

"I have an idea!" Linny said, she climbed up to the window seat and unlocked and opened it. She whipped out her wand, she pointed it off to the side of the building.

"Habitate" out of the end of her wand came a mini-owl sanctuary. "Hand me Raven"

Lily looked at the clock.

"We have to go, c'mon" She handed Linny the owl, and she locked it in its new home. Linny jumped down, leaving the window blowing half-way open. Lily grabbed her cloak, and ran to the door. Once everyone was out she shut the door, and pro ceded to run down the steps.

"Shh!" Autum warned, "Yes...no one's here"

The Common Room was completely empty. The three girls threw the cloak over themselves, and walked out of the Common Room.

"Who is that?" The Fat Lady called "reveal yourself!"

The girls ignored her useless calls, and trotted onward...down the stairs and into the corridor.

"Autum...your on my foot!" Linny hissed quietly.

"Sorry! I thought that was part of the cloak"

"Shh! I hear something" Lily said to the both of them.

"Saint Potter, well that's what my dad used to call him, my mother told me. My father says to respect him, I don't know why I should. His little kids are such brats-" the blond haired boy felt something hit the side of his foot. He reached out, and grabbed the cloak...pulling it right off of them.

"Aha!" he smiled evilly. "I knew it was them."


End file.
